Martha Swatek
Martha Swatek Bradshaw (born 1959) is the actress who played Marge in Jaws 2. Factoids and personal information *She is currently a lawyer. She specializes in litigation, with particular emphasis on the case of negligence on the part of officials and accidents at work. *She has participated in cases against negligence and improper professional conduct by the arbitration court in Cook and nearby cities. It has achieved satisfactory results for their clients above cases. *She represents the 500 largest companies in the Fortune 500 in matters of safety in the workplace and the associated damages. *Miss Swatek also gives lectures on issues such as unjust detention, interrogation or malicious assault and battery. *Martha Swatek graduated from the Northwestern University in 1988, and before she went to law school for a year worked in the insurance industry. *She received a degree in 1992, a lawyer from IIT Chicago-Kent College of Law, where she also received a scholarship. *She was admitted to practice in Illinois, as well as a higher court advocate at the District Court in the Northern District of Illinois. *Martha now goes by the last name Bradshaw. *Her marital status is divorced. *She married Anthony Himbs, a fellow actor, in 1984. A year later, Martha gave birth to their only child, Marco. *In 2000, Martha divorced Anthony, and became a Kodak model. Physical features *Martha has short dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes with long eyelashes. Trivia *Swatek was good friends with Mark Gilpin and Donna Wilkes. She acted in only one film, Jaws 2, and never appeared in any other film production. *Swatek is a talented swimmer and diver. *Swatek had no idea the mechanical shark was coming behind her, and in fear, while it looks like the shark devoured her in the film, what Swatek actually did was dive underneath the boat to make it look like she had died. *''Jaws 2'' was Martha Swatek's only film role. Portrayal in Jaws 2 Martha Swatek starred as Marge, a 19 year old teenager who sails with Sean Brody in her boat Lightning. During her first meeting with Sean she sneaks up and picks him up after he knocked over a bucket. Wardrobe While portraying Marge, Swatek wore *A navy blue shirt, with a white v-shaped collar. *Blue pants like a sailor. *Brown sandals. *Olive green sailing gloves. *A blue hat. (lost) Scenes *Marge sailed and watched a race the teens were having, until Doug Fetterman's boat got attacked by the shark. Marge then held onto Sean as tight as she could, and both of them jumped off the boat before it capsized. When it was flipped over, Marge got onto the boat, and pulled Sean out of the water. *The shark nearly eats Michael Brody, but narrowly misses, were it not for Polo and Timmy. The shark then bumps Marge's boat violently, warning her that she will be its next victim. *The shark, after destroying a helicopter, then bumps the tangled mess of boats, sending both Bob, Andy's friend (who wore a hat the entire time), and Sean into the water. Marge spots Sean in the water, floating in peril. Marge then jumps into the water feet first, and swims after Sean. *When she hoists Sean onto the boat, she tries to get onto the boat, but slips. The shark shockingly appears and bites down onto Marge, crushing her. She was swallowed whole off-screen. Links Jaws 2 Category:Teen Actors Category:Actors